The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XXI
Inside the throne room, Hugeo is battling Oin, Drew is battling Riyu, and Issac is battling Marin. Suddenly, a loud ruckus rings out. Hugeo: What on Earth could that be? Drew: It seems to have come from the harbor... Hugeo looks to see Marin's reaction. She too has noticed the ruckus, but is being pressed too hard by Issac to do anything about it. Hugeo: I best not wonder until I'm free with my thoughts. Oin just floats, preparing a move or waiting for Hugeo to make his. Hugeo: Not much of a talker? This should go faster then...I'm really glad you're a robot. You know why? So I can destroy you without holding back!!! Hugeo turns both of his arms into lava and races toward Oin. Before Oin can dodge, Hugeo thrusts his arms straight into him. He keeps them in, breathing heavily and even laughing a little. Hugeo: Heh...heh...what is this desire coming over me? Hugeo then looks into Oin's face, trying to see any signs of destruction. However, Oin is just as blank-faced as ever. Hugeo: Wha- Oin: ANNOYING. Oin raises a fist and swiftly brings it down onto Hugeo. Hugeo barely manages to pull his arms out in time to counter the blow. The force of the blow causes him to leap back, barely being able to maintain his balance. Hugeo looks at Oin to see the damage he caused with the attack. To his dismay, he sees only scorch marks. Soon, Oin rushes up to him again, and Hugeo goes on the defensive, using his rock arms to successfully block Oin's hard blows. He tries to get in some blows of his own, but any that land don't seem to have any effect on this monster. Once, Oin rushes toward Hugeo, and Hugeo manages to tumble out of the way. The sudden move causes Oin to lose his balance and tumble into the wall, cracking it a fair deal. Hugeo: This guy's gotta have a weak spot somewhere...the only way to find out is to get every spot at once! Hugeo begins firing fists of magma up towards the ceiling. Oin heads back for him, but notices his move and struggles to register it. Hugeo: Perfect position...! MAGU MAGU NO FIRESTORM!!!! Above Hugeo, a massive cloud has formed that is bursting with fire and brimstone. Upon Hugeo's exclamation, the magma shards begin raining down, straight onto Oin. Oin just floats as it is barraged by the shards, until all of them have fallen on the floor. Again, there are just scorch marks. Oin: NO DAMAGE. Hugeo: Oh, I forgot to tell you. That was just the first part of the attack. Oin: WHAT- Hugeo: HEAVENLY BRIMSTONE! The magma that had pooled underneath Oin suddenly rises up an in a great flash engulfs the robot. In the midst of this, Hugeo hears a garbled sound. It's as if something is happening to Oin. The magma rise then fades away, and Oin is floating upright as it always does. This time, however, it is carrying big spiky hammers. Oin: MUST DESTROY ENEMY! Hugeo: We're getting a little better at talking. Still need a bit of work though. Hugeo rushes toward Oin, fists at the ready. His arm meets Oin's hammer... ...and it shatters. Hugeo: Wha- In only a second, Oin strikes again. Hugeo is blown away, landing on the ground a bloody mess. Hugeo: Damn...it's so much more powerful now...I need to defeat it quickly! Oin rushes toward Hugeo, spinning its hammers liberally. Hugeo pulls himself back up and dodges the strikes, looking for a way to disrupt Oin's rhythm. It's not successful so far, and Hugeo is beginning to get fatigued from all the wounds he's sustained. But that's not the only problem. During its several swings, Oin's hammers are also hitting the ground, and causing it to crack. From observing the cracks, Hugeo sees that the throne room is not on ground level. Any wrong step can send him tumbling who knows how far below. Hugeo: What could be his weak point? Only-'' ''wait... he made that noise when I attacked him like tha-Yes! It may be my only way of defeating him! Treading nimbly, Hugeo looks for the worst part of the floor. Hugeo: YOU! OVER HERE! Oin hears Hugeo's shout and heads over to him, hammers at the ready. Hugeo: I hope this pit isn't bottomless... With one good slam of Oin's hammers, the floor around Hugeo breaks and he falls with it. About 30 feet below, he comes to a landing on the ground, cushioned by his magma. He looks back to the throne room above. Oin is hovering very close to the pit. Oin: DEAD. Hugeo: It only made a sound when I attacked it from below...so its only possible weakness could be its underside!! Come on now... Oin slowly hovers over the hole, looking for something to do. Hugeo: Now! MAGU MAGU ERUPTION! Oin vaguely hears a shout from below, but it's too late. Hugeo explodes back up to the throne room, transforming into magma. And with a great big explosion, he is all over Oin. Oin: WHAT...MY- Hugeo forms his head and torso right by Oin's side as he surrounds Oin in his own body, magma style. Hugeo: Hi there. Are you feeling the heat today? Oin: NOTHING CAN DESTROY ME. NOT...EVEN... Hugeo: Really? That's not what the magma inside you is telling me. Something makes a loud noise inside Oin's body, and his eyes go out. Hugeo reforms himself and steps away from the destroyed robot shell, which falls to the ground. The ground which was so unstable that the robot's body instantly breaks through and falls to the level below. Hugeo: Have a nice trip.